Such sound cine cameras are already known, for example, from German printed specifications Nos. 2,408,107 and 2,447,449 and corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,327 and 3,963,331. Reference may also be made to commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,345 and 4,070,107, granted to us jointly with Otto Freudenschuss, which show pinch-roller supports controlled by the door of a cassette compartment. In all these prior systems the pinch roller can be pressed against the rotating capstan only if the cover or its latch is closed while a control member is actuated. The pinch roller is biased toward the capstan by a spring of considerable force which must be absorbed by the cover. This creates no problem when the camera body is made of metal; with less expensive models using plastic casings and covers, however, such stresses should be minimized.